Work machines of the type used to remove downed timber from timber harvest areas oftentimes must navigate across rough terrain consisting of uneven ground slopes and obstacles such as stumps, downed timber and rocks. For certain work machines such as the forwarder which are required to traverse this type of terrain while transporting heavy loads it becomes important to maintain the load in a substantially horizontal orientation so as to prevent tipping of the work machine.
A prior art example of a method of automatically adjusting a body of a tractor to a horizontal position can be found can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,919 which issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to Lee et al. Although the arrangement and corresponding method taught by Lee et al. may be adequate for its intended purpose, it fails to teach an arrangement and method thereof for ensuring that all of the wheels of the work machine remain in contact with the grounds surface.
The subject invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.